


Lin & Kya: A Prequel

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Marriage, Prequel, Sex, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: This is a short, standalone story about how Lin and Kya met, fell in love and married. It is set 4 years before Legal Love. Hopefully it is spoiler free, while I don't think its necessary to have read the series (Starting with part 3- Legal Love and onward), but somethings maybe lost if you haven't, but if you have though, that’s great. If you want to read the series though, you don’t have to read either prequels





	Lin & Kya: A Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned above this is a standalone, despite being the 1st part. I wanted to take a break from my series and add some, completely optional back stories.  
> I have one planned for Korra and Kuvira too, it'll probably be out soonish.

 

The Chief of police, Lin Beifong was Tenzin’s girlfriend, Kya couldn’t believe it and not because her brother was the commissioner of the police force, but because Lin was obviously a lesbian. Their mother, Katara had approved of her youngest son’s partner and Tenzin seemed genuinely happy and they had only been together for a few months.

“Nice to meet you Doctor.” Lin said shaking Kya’s hand, the Chief’s hands were soft but her grip was strong. Spirits! Why was she thinking about what those hands would feel like on her....

Kya withdrew her hand a little too quickly, while saying. “Nice to meet you as well.”

Their dinner was alright, although Kya was fairly certain Lin knew she was looking at her. Lin had been thinking his sister was cute and all, but those days of thinking she was into women were over. She was fairly happy with Tenzin and maybe he was the one.

 

“What did you expect… the police Chief is gay.” Kya said folding her arms while her brother paced in front of her desk at the hospital. He had just explained that Lin didn’t want to have kids and that might be a deal breaker for him.

“What? There are same sex couples with children. It’s not that.” Tenzin stopped pacing and took a seat instead, adjusting his business suit as he did.

The doctor shook her head in disbelief. “She’s probably questioning her sexuality and to make kids you need to have sex.”

That made him think, they hadn’t had sex in a about two weeks.

“Advice, baby brother.” Kya said, bringing him out of his musings as he raised a dark eyebrow.

“If Lin is a lesbian, your relationship isn’t going to last and dragging it out is only going to hurt you both.” She explained as nicely as she could.

Tenzin thought, before answering. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Then stood. “Talk to you later.”

Kya nodded and as he left, she ran her hand through her hair, noticing more greys intertwined with the brown.  

 

After meeting Tenzin’s family, they had started fighting about having kids. She really couldn’t see herself as a mother, but that wasn’t the reason, ever since meeting the doctor weeks ago, something within her had been stirred, but she was trying very hard to suppress it.

“We should talk.” Tenzin said taking a seat.

“About what?” Lin asked, although she wasn’t stupid, they had been growing apart in recent weeks.

“Look, I would like to start a family—“ Tenzin was cut off.

“I told you I don’t want kids.” Lin said sharply, “Why do we even need kids?”  She wasn’t young anymore, even one kid would be tough to raise, let alone two or more.

Tenzin put his hands up, he didn’t need her to get upset, she was already being tougher than usual on her officers. “It’s something I’ve always wanted and yes I’m getting older and if I don’t start soon, it’ll be too late.”

Lin had a niece and four nephews, but hardly knew them because she no longer really talked to her sister. “So this is a deal breaker, huh?”

Tenzin rubbed his bald head. “I’m sorry.” He said sadly and closed his eyes and only heard Lin let out a frustrated sigh. Although he wasn’t being completely honest, if Lin was gay and just suppressing it, when she finally realized it herself, it wouldn’t end well for either of them.

The Chief wasn’t going to show emotion, rather she was going to make him regret his decision. “Are you seeing someone else?”

“No…” Tenzin said slowly, wondering where that came from.

Lin clenched her jaw tightly as her now ex-boyfriend stood.

“This isn’t because I don’t love you.” Tenzin thought he should tell her that.

“If you loved me, we could make this work.” Lin said in a strained voice.

He started to leave, not wanting to prolong this anymore. “I am really sorry.” Then left.

Lin placed her head in her hands, elbows on her desk. Because they had been growing apart, this break up hadn’t been as hard as it could have been. But she was still hurting over it.

She had kept an eye on Tenzin over the next couple of days, and he didn’t have anyone else in his life. Since the breakup she had been distracted which was never good in a fire fight but the quick thinking of one of her officers, had her being pushed out of the way of incoming fire. But she didn’t escape without injury and subsequent trip to the hospital’s ER.

Sitting on the exam bed, holding her bloodied right bicep, she needed the bullet extracted, although two other officers had been injured as well, partially due to her carelessness.

“Chief!” A familiar voice said.

Lin’s head snapped up. “Kya? Uh, Doctor Kya.”

She smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Kya is fine.”

Lin nodded and took a breath, as Kya took her arm and immediately ripped the Chief’s sleeve, as the blood begun running down her arm and as the doctor worked an idea formed in Lin’s mind.

 

They had broken up, Kya couldn’t believe it, her brother took the hint. Now maybe she had a chance, or maybe she could be wrong about Lin. But the Chief certainly gave off the gay vibe. She would wait though, Lin probably wasn’t going to get into another relationship any time soon, so when someone knocked at her apartment door, she wasn’t expecting Lin to be standing there.

“Chief? Is something wrong?” Kya asked surprised.

She simply shook her head ‘no,’ before stepping over the threshold and kissing Kya. Lin saw how the doctor looked at her, especially after her hospital visit. Repressed feelings towards other women were starting to surface, she had only explored them years ago, before getting involved with Tenzin and suppressed those feelings once again.

Lin managed to close the door, before heading towards the couch. This was really happening as Lin was hovering over her, as Kya helped her undo her shirt. Continuing to kiss, it suddenly occurred to Kya that Lin was getting revenge on Tenzin by sleeping with her. Knowing she should stop the Chief, but she didn’t, she would let Lin get her revenge, because if Kya hadn’t interfered this may not be happening.

With all clothing removed they needed somewhere more comfortable, the bedroom. Lin was quite an enthusiastic lover, this was certainly not her first time with a woman, that was sure. It really made Kya sure that Lin was a lesbian, and in the back of her mind she hoped she could be more then petty revenge for Lin.

Kya awoke to an empty bed, in fact there was no note or any trace that Lin had been there. While Lin was out to hurt her ex, Kya felt pity for the Chief and honestly some guilt, because of the hints she gave her brother.

 

 

Kya had no reason to see the Chief, besides they weren’t going to discuss what went on, they both knew what happened and why it happened. The doctor figured she wouldn’t see Lin again until her brother did something to remind the Chief of their relationship.

So, she went to work like she normally did thinking, she could do this until Lin sorted herself out. Kya was no stranger to casual sex and however much she wanted Lin to be hers, Kya had to push that a side.

The Chief however was on a mission and sleeping with Kya once just wasn't going to do it. Lin was just lucky Kya seemed to be into her and Lin was too caught up with getting back at her ex that she really didn't notice the doctor's growing feelings.

 

Another knock at her door, who was it this time? Opening the door Kya was stunned at the sight.

"Lin… what are you doing here?" Kya managed to get her mouth to work.

Instead of the casual clothing like last night, she was still in her police uniform, complete with cuffs, her weapon and her usual equipment. Sex was the last thing on the doctor's mind, Lin looked like she was here to arrest her.

Like before Lin remained oddly quiet preferring to show, not tell to get her message across. Kya let the Chief in and as she closed the door and turned around Lin was a lot closer, as one of her hands came up to rest against the door near her head as the other cupped the doctor’s cheek kissing her deeply.

 It was Lin's way of asking permission to continue, after all Lin was respectful and while Kya had never said no yet, she was fairly certain Lin would stop if asked.

Things progressed quickly because before Kya knew it, she was being handcuffed, her back and arm up against Lin's chest as the Chief did the reach around into Kya's pants.

She realized why Lin was using her cuffs, for one, they were tight, so she wouldn't have to struggle much to leave marks. Two, Kya would need Lin to unlock them. She wasn’t getting away unless she said something and there was no way that was going to happen at the moment, as Lin’s hands felt so good touching her.

Only Kya’s clothes were coming off, down to only her underwear as they moved to the bedroom. Lin released one of the cuffs, only so she could attach them to the headboard. Wordlessly, Lin stood to take off some of her equipment, leaving Kya on the bed to struggle a little against her cuffs.

Lin had no intention of letting Kya do anything to her. She tried hard not to struggle, but when Lin went for her neck, where any mark could be both hidden and exposed. Kya pulled hard on the cuffs to the point she thought she drew blood.

Lin had her way with her and it was amazing, by the end Kya was sore and as Lin reached over to release the cuffs, she only had an enough energy to raise up and kiss Lin slowly and gently. A tanned hand caressed threw black hair which was starting to show greys.

"Stay the night." Kya tried not to sound like she was pleading.

"I have to go." Lin replied in a neutral tone and moved away swiftly.

Since the Chief hadn't taken much off in the way of clothes, she was off without another word.

Kya flopped back down catching sight of her wrists and immediately groaned, those marks weren’t going away anytime soon. Hugging her naked body against a sudden chill, she grabbed the blankets to cover herself. Last night and tonight was like night and day. Lin could be both gentle and dominant and Kya had a sinking feeling that this was going to get worse before it got better.

As the Chief drove home, she knew Tenzin would see what she had done to his sister and that made her smile. Again though, Kya was really into it, and of course the doctor wasn’t stupid, she probably knew what was going on, and while Kya let her do it, Lin wondered why? The answer hit her and she nearly missed stopping at a red light at the realization, Kya had feelings for her and probably wanted more.

 

Lin hadn't shown up the next night but her brother did. Not expecting him, she answered the door and having only just gotten home from work, she was in a short sleeved scrub top. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and it was far too late to hide the marks from the other night. Tenzin just knew it was from Lin as his eyes narrowed on his sister's neck.

"What does Lin think she's doing?" he said upset as his sister invited him in.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her." Kya suggested as she closed the door.

"Is she trying to get back at me?" The commissioner figured, but asked anyways.

"For spirits sake, why do you care anyways?" Kya asked genuinely interested as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tenzin’s eyes followed the gesture seeing the red marks on her wrists.

"She handcuff you too?" he pointed to her wrists.

Kya rolled her eyes. “I’m an adult and again why do you care? You broke up with her.”

Letting out a huff of frustration, this wasn’t why he was here. But seeing that Lin was trying to get back at him had derailed his thoughts.

“Why are you indulging her anyways?” Tenzin asked not believing his sister actually liked her.

Kya could have told him that she did like Lin, but didn’t. “Look I just got home and I’m not having this conversation. Why are you here really?”

“I have to go.” Tenzin said shaking his head, while going for the door.

Kya’s hand on his forearm stopped him. “Just move on Tenzin, like you were going to anyway.”

He pulled his arm away, but didn’t say anything and left.

Things were going to get worse and Tenzin was probably going to make Lin’s job harder than it already was.

 

Tenzin’s visit at the station was hardly a surprise, and Lin knew he had seen what she did to his sister, although he found out rather quick.

“What in the spirits is wrong with you?” Tenzin demanded as he stood before his Chief.

“Nothing. Why?” Lin shrugged.

“Why in the world are you doing this? Using my sister against me? Why?” Tenzin was still upset, as he placed both hands on her desk and leaned forward.

“Clearly to get back at you, and it’s getting to you…. So mission accomplish, I’m thinking.” Lin leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

“Because I broke up with you! You think it’s okay to hurt my sister?” Tenzin tried not to yell, because surely the officers outside would be able to hear.

Lin’s eyes narrowed on the commissioner. “I would never hurt her, if she wants to sleep with me, that’s our business, not yours!” How dare he think she would do such a thing.

“Kya is gay… and for whatever reason, she likes you, she’s going along with it because she probably thinks something good will come out of it.” Tenzin said just knowing Lin was going to hurt Kya, emotionally.

“That could be one reason… or I guess maybe she just likes getting laid… by me.” Lin said smugly.

Maybe Kya did like her, but Lin knew eventually getting revenge would no longer be necessary and she’d stop needing to sleep with Kya. While she had felt something, the doctor was attractive, talented and smart, but Lin could see herself going back to men, this was just a phase like before.

 Tenzin shook his head, disgusted in Lin. While he couldn’t make her job too much harder, because of personal issues, there were still small things he could do.

“Last chance, Lin…. Stop this—“ he was interrupted.

“Or what? There is only so much you can do to make my life miserable and I’m quite sure internal affairs wouldn’t be pleased, if you start letting your personal issues interfere with your job.” Lin had him just by that look in his eyes.

“You’re right, but sooner or later, you’ll stop this crap and hurt my sister so much, she’ll never have faith in a relationship with someone better, because of you.” Tenzin said, although he hoped Kya would also see that and make Lin stop.

Lin didn’t know what to say, but the commissioner was out the door before she could really think about it. Just maybe though she needed to rethink her actions.

 

A whole week passed and Kya hadn’t heard from her brother, and Lin hadn’t unexpectedly come over wanting to have sex and maybe that was it, Lin was finished with her. Tenzin had surely talk to the Chief about her behavior and she had come to her senses and Kya had been wrong about her, and she wasn’t gay.

A knock on the doorframe of her office at the hospital had her looking up. It was just a nurse, saying she was needed for surgery. She needed to pull herself together and just stop thinking about Lin.

 

“What is it, Kuvira?” Lin said trying not to get upset.

“Uh… you may wanna read this. Another officer showed me, said its important you see it.” Kuvira said placing the newspaper on the desk.

Lin picked it up and noticed Kuvira remained. Her eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed in anger.

“That little….” Lin growled and yet Kuvira remained in her office.

“Why are you still here? Don’t you have a job to do?” The Chief was angry, even more so then usual. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring her the news, but her fellow officers knew she wasn’t afraid of the Chief. Kuvira also had no idea Lin was dating the commissioner. No wonder she’s pissed, they broke up and he was moving on, with another woman who was clearly at least 10 years younger then Lin.

“I need my route, Chief.” Kuvira was stock still and actually respectful for a change.

Composing herself, she grabbed the first route on her desk. “Here. You are dismissed.” Kuvira stepped forward taking the folder and headed for the door.

“Sorry.” The young woman said quickly before leaving, closing the door over.

Maybe there was hope for that woman after all, because Lin was so close to firing her.

Just like that Tenzin had moved on, her revenge hadn’t gone the way she planned, she hadn’t even seen the doctor in a week. Rubbing at her eyes, she knew she had to apologize and move on. Until a thought crossed her mind, he was quite protective of his sister and he was probably thinking if he had moved on Lin would stop. A grin spread across her lips, it was time to visit the doctor, surely he would learn she hadn’t stopped.

 

Just great, it was probably Tenzin coming to brag that he had moved on. Kya opened the door of her apartment, but her head was down as she spoke.

“Come to brag, little---“ The words died on Kya’s lips, Lin was standing there with a slight grin.

“Lin…” Kya wanted to stay strong, but as soon as Lin’s arms went around her bringing their bodies together, nearly all of that strength left her. Kissing ensued and if Kya couldn’t stop them soon it would be another night of sex, albeit very passionate, but in the morning Kya would be left in an empty bed and her feelings of regret would slowly enter her mind.

“Wait!” Kya managed in-between kisses as they were nearly at the bedroom.

“Did I hurt you?” Lin pulled away surprised and worried. Further confirming that if asked, Lin would stop.

“No… it’s just… we both know what’s going on, but he’s moved on… so why continue?” Kya asked her heart was still racing from not only recent activities but by what Lin would say next. Perhaps the Chief wanted to try a relationship.

“He’s just seeing someone to get back at me, it won’t last after he finds out I’m still sleeping with you.” Lin said very sure of herself.

Kya’s heart sank, she feared that would be the case. She really needed to end this, it wasn’t right and she would be the one to get hurt in the end.

But why did Lin have to have a great body and be so good in bed? She was left in her tank top and pants; the Chief took really good care of herself. Kya moved forward kissing Lin and started pulling the Chief’s tank top out of her pants. Lin had been worried for a moment, but they continued on to the bed. Thoughts of how great Kya’s body was, started creeping into the back of her mind, as she kissed her way down the tanned body. Admittedly she was turned on by it, but she needed to focus on her goal, after all Lin was here to get revenge, not fall in love.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, Kya had insisted on cuddling and Lin relented. Perhaps Kya would fall asleep and she could slip out again. But as Lin stared at the ceiling, Kya had fallen asleep, but practically on her, the Chief couldn’t leave without waking her up, unlike the first time, when Kya had rolled to the side.

She found her hand absently stroking Kya’s back, debating on just staying for the night, it was Friday evening after all. She made her decision as she started to move off, waking Kya in the process.

“Don’t go.” A sleepy voice murmured, already missing that warm body beneath her.

“I can’t stay.” Lin said looking for her clothes.

“Yes, you can.” Kya said sitting up in bed, covers around her chest. “Just one night, it’s the weekend.” Lin paused at that suggestion, and the doctor was going to sweeten that suggestion.

“Tenzin would be very pissed if you stayed the night and perhaps left by mid-day. I’m sure his imagination would fill in what we had been doing all night and in the morning.” Kya knew this was for her own selfish need, she just wanted to have Lin hold her throughout the night.

Lin smirked to herself, that would be true. Coming back on the bed, Lin kissed the doctor, but found herself being pushed down on to the mattress.

“We can just sleep.” Kya said breathless, “We don’t need to have sex all night, you know.”

Lin simply nodded as Kya came to rest on her again. She was right, just staying the night would probably make Tenzin mad.

 

In the morning Kya could pretend that Lin was hers and wasn’t here to get revenge but because she wanted to be, but that wasn’t the case. Maybe she should just express how she felt, the worst that could happen is that Lin wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings.

Lin was still asleep, her head rolled to the side a little, exposing her neck and Kya couldn’t resist and started kissing it, arousing Lin and as she turned her head, their lips met. Kya found herself over Lin’s hips as they kissed, this would be the perfect time to tell the Chief her feelings, but she found herself being rolled on to her back and their kiss turned needy and fast, instead of the gentle pace. Just as quickly though Lin was pulling away saying she needed to go.

“What? Why?” Kya was actually upset. But Lin was already dressing.

“I have a lot of work to do.”

“That’s just an excuse.” Kya huffed but Lin heard as she dressed slowly.

“If you don’t want to continue this, just say.” The Chief said.

“You aren’t going to get Tenzin back, you know that.” Kya pointed out, covering herself up with the covers.

“So you don’t want to continue? Okay, that’s fine with me.” Lin surmised, after all she was only here to hurt her ex.

The doctor didn’t reply just looked away and Lin simply left and only then did she let her tears go, hugging the pillow that smelled like Lin. This really had gone too far. Why did she think Lin might have feelings for her? That maybe if she stayed the night she would come to her senses.

 

“Congratulations Lin, you win. You have successfully hurt my sister.” Tenzin had yet again found out what happened a few days later. Although he had called the Chief to his office instead of going to see her.

Lin remained silent, she didn’t intend for that to happen, but what was done was done.

“I’ve never seen Kya fall so fast and hard for a woman. She usually can handle just sleeping with women and not get attached, but you, there’s something about you that’s different.” Tenzin had continued seeing that Lin wasn’t replying.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do, so are we done?” Lin said indifferently.

Tenzin waved his hand at her. “Yes go.”

As the Chief headed out, the commissioner had some parting words and with such contempt he said.

“I will never forgive you for what you’ve done to her. While I can’t keep either of you away from each other, I suggest that you stay away from her.”

But Lin’s mind was so preoccupied by the feelings that were starting to surface again, for the doctor, but every time she suppressed them, until she couldn’t anymore. As the work day was coming to an end, she was in the women’s bathroom at the station, looking into the mirror, she hated what she had done. How did she let it come to this? Without warning she hauled off and hit the mirror with her fist, shattering the glass, sending shards everywhere, including into her hand.

“Whoa… Lin… Uh, Chief.” A female’s voice said.

Lin looked to the left it was none other than Kuvira, looking surprised. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she looked the other way. The last thing she needed was to be weak in front of this particular officer.

“Let me see.” Kuvira was beside her with some paper towels as she looked at Lin’s hand.

“Nothing’s broken, and I… I don’t think you need sutures.” The young woman continued.

Lin snorted. “When did you become a doctor.”

“Well…” Kuvira started. “I was an orphan, and was fostered a few times, but one family, both parents worked in the medical field, as a doctor and a paramedic. So I learned some stuff.” Kuvira had picked the shards out, while Lin winced every once and a while.

“What happen to your parents?” Lin asked, she had really never gotten to know this officer.

“I don’t know, I was an orphaned as a baby and the orphanage never told me anything about them.” Kuvira just shrugged and rinsed the Chief’s hand off under the tap.

“Oh… sorry to hear that.” Lin said while looking at her hand instead of the young woman.

“Yeah well… I like to pretend they died as heroes or something. But they probably just didn’t want me.” Kuvira said as if it was no big deal.

“Maybe they did.” Lin said quietly.

“Didn’t want me… yeah, that’s probably more likely.” Kuvira gave out a short laugh as she held a clean piece of paper towel to Lin’s hand.

“No.” The Chief said immediately. “I mean, maybe they died as heroes.” She said a little calmer.

“Anyways… go home Chief, and keep that hand clean, and don’t smash anymore mirrors.” Kuvira said taking a step back as Lin held her own hand against her chest.

Lin just nodded and Kuvira begun to move off.

“Kuvira!” Lin called, she turned, and Lin swallowed hard. “Uh… I…I’m… I mean thank you.” And motioned with her injured hand.

Giving a little salute she said. “No problem, I know break-ups are hard, but you just gotta move on, you know.” Then she was gone.

“Yeah, they are.” Lin said to an empty room as she closed her eyes. She needed to make things better with the doctor, if only for Kya’s sake.

 

Opening her door, none other than Lin stood there.

“You should have called, so I could tell you not to come over.” Kya said with a huff, while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t have your number.” Lin said, with a little shrug.

Kya let out a long sigh. “What do you want? It’s obviously not sex, or you’d be kissing me by now.”

“I want to say, I’m sor—“ Lin was cut off.

“Save it. I knew what you were doing, and I just let you do it. So I only have myself to blame.” The doctor said wearily.

“But I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The Chief said softly.

“But you did, I should have never thought there could be anything between us.” Kya said, but saw how upset the Chief was.

“Can I come in… to talk?” Lin pleaded.

“No. It’s best if you just leave.” Kya said keeping her emotions in check.

Lin nodded, and that’s when Kya saw her bandaged hand. “What happened to your hand?”

Lin looked at it. “Nothing, workplace accident.”

“Well… it doesn’t look to good.” Kya gestured, as there was some blood on the dressing.

“It’s fine. I’ll just go.” Lin started to move off.

“No, come in. I took an oath to heal the sick and injured.” The doctor relented, she couldn’t in good conscious let her leave with her hand looking like that.

Lin wordlessly went to the kitchen table as Kya got her medical bag. Unwrapping the Chief’s hand, it had become a little infected.

“I see you didn’t use topical antibiotics.” Kya pointed out, as she turned Lin’s hand around in her own. “It won’t heal, if its infected.”

Lin shrugged, she was going to take care of it later.

“You’re lucky that it isn’t broken, or that it needed stitches.” Kya said looking at the Chief quickly.

“Yeah.” She muttered. Kuvira was right, she thought to herself.

Kya went about cleaning it.

“I’m sorry.” Lin figured she wouldn’t get another chance to say that.

“Uh huh.” Kya barely acknowledged.

“Tenzin told me how I hurt you.” She persisted.

“Yeah… well… I should have known better.” The doctor continued to work.

“He also told me something else.” Lin said and Kya immediately stopped what she was doing, blue eyes meeting green ones.

She was actually worried, since she had basically hinted to Tenzin that Lin was gay in the first place.

“He said, you have never fallen so fast or hard for another woman before.” That made Kya’s expression soften.

“Again so what? I learned a long time ago, to keep my heart guarded, not sure why I let it down now though.” And resumed fixing the Chief’s hand.

“Maybe we cou---“ Again Lin was cut off.

“Could work it out? I don’t think so…. I’ve heard that one to many times.” Kya was nearly done, and Lin would have to leave.

“How does getting revenge feel, Lin?” the doctor really wanted to know.

“Terrible.” And hung her head.

At least she had a conscious, Kya thought to herself. “And I’m done, take better care of yourself, Chief.”

As Lin stood, she couldn’t help herself and let her lips brush across Kya’s. The doctor had remained calm and fairly unemotional until now. Without a second thought her arm was going around Lin’s neck, the other to her cheek and they kissed. If they continued for much longer, Kya just knew they would end up in her bed, and those walls she put around her heart again, would crumble.

Kya pulled away and stepped back, hand to the back of her mouth.

“I think you should go.”

“Yeah… so, I guess this is it.” Lin didn’t know what else to say.

Kya nodded, but felt she should explain. “I like being single. I don’t have to worry about commitments or feelings, none of that.”

 

And just like that Lin was gone. And Kya could let herself cry as she took the seat Lin had vacated.

Instead of getting back at her ex, she had crushed any chance she might have had with Kya. But life went on and Lin had a job to do. That was three days ago. There wasn't any reason to stay late at the station, so she brought what she needed home. Losing all track of time someone knocked at her door. Who would be visiting her?

Opening the door revealed none other than Kya and Lin was confused, she was pretty sure whatever they had, was gone.

Kya let herself in wordlessly and Lin closed the door.

"It's all your fault!" Kya said really upset.

"Wha--“ Lin started.

"Shut up and let me finish."  Surprised the Chief just nodded.

"I don’t know what it is about you, but ever since you came into my life I can't stop thinking about you. When my brother introduced me to you… I just wanted you to be mine."

 By the end Kya’s tears were streaming down her face and it pulled at Lin’s heart.

"But you were just interested in revenge. I told myself I wouldn’t catch feelings but I did, damn it." she was panting now having barely taken a moment to breathe.

"You have to fix it! Now!" Kya demanded.

"Okay… uh, how about you take a seat." Lin offered and motioned to the living room.

Kya had calmed somewhat but her breathing was still short, as a few tears still fell.

"I'm sorry again, and if you want we can start fresh." Lin suggested. Kya nodded a little.

"So that’s something you want? I know we can’t erase what happened, but I can try to make it up to you." she continued on and the doctor gave another small nod.

Reaching for some tissues she handed them to her. Kya wiped her eyes and nose, then took several deep breaths to compose herself.

"I’ve never really tried a committed relationship. It seems stupid to start now though." Kya explained, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"No… it’s not, I’ve never been in a committed relationship with a woman… so this is kind of new for me." Lin said reassuringly.

"At least you’ve been in a committed one." Kya laughed at herself.

"Whenever I started to feel something for you I just suppressed it, but it was not my intention to hurt you." Lin made sure Kya knew that. "I did however want to hurt your brother."

"I should have made you stop." the doctor admitted. "But you just had to be so damn sexy." that comment made Lin blush and laugh at the same time.

"Never thought of myself as that… but okay." the Chief shrugged with a smile.

They were both silent for several seconds.

"So…" Lin cleared her throat. "How about I take you out on a date?"

Kya looked at her like she had two heads. "Lin, we are way passed the dating phase. I mean you handcuffed me the very next time we had sex."

Lin blushed again. "Okay… uh, so what are we just going to be together now?"

Kya smiled at that, the Chief of police her girlfriend, never would she have thought that possible. "By my calculations, I think we are at the point for some make up sex."

Lin was at a loss for words. But Kya moved in closer and took Lin’s hands. Needing to get somethings out of the way first.

“In all seriousness, I have never really been in a committed relationship before, so I’m a little unsure how to proceed.” She actually felt a little stupid for saying that and started blushing. She was in her mid-40’s and didn’t know what to expect from a relationship.

“Your blush is really cute.” Lin just had to comment.

Kya just turned her head away trying to hide her face.

“Hey… I’m sorry. Maybe we should get some sleep?” Lin suggested, figuring they probably were both emotionally exhausted.

“I would very much like to do that.” Kya said as they stood. “You have a really nice place.” The doctor commented as they headed up stairs.

“Thanks. I don’t really like apartments, and a whole house would be too much, but a duplex seemed just right.” Lin explained as they entered her bedroom.

Not surprisingly, it was neat and tidy, even the bed was made. Kya pulled Lin to the bed.

“Wait!” Lin blurted out. Kya gave her a ‘go on look.’ “I know you said we are way passed dating but I want to do this right. I want to take you on a date.”

“Of course you can… how about tomorrow evening?” Kya agreed while pulling the Chief’s shirt from her pants.

“Okay… But I think we should just sleep.” Lin laughed at Kya’s enthusiasm.

“Right, sleep.” The doctor needed to show some restraint.

They had slept naked before but this was somehow different and yet it felt so right. Kya had a good feeling about this, Lin was the one… she just knew it.

 

The other side of the bed was empty again, was last night just a dream?

“Lin?” Kya’s sleepy voice called out. Nothing, but as she moved to sit up. Kya realized she was at Lin’s place, in her bed, and that made her smile, it meant they were really going to try a relationship. As she was going to get up and find her lover, Lin appeared in the doorway, in her house coat.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Lin apologized coming on to the bed again.

"No… I just woke up." Kya said then immediately swatted the Chief's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Lin frowned, but wasn't upset.

"For leaving me in an empty bed. I got worried that last night was all a dream." Kya explained and Lin realized she was being serious.

"Sorry. But I doubted you wanted to come to the bathroom with me." Lin said before giving the doctor a quick kiss. Which led to Kya pulling her down on to the bed.

"So Chief." Kya started after that long kiss. "I get to call you my girlfriend right?"

Lin nodded. "I guess you do." and Kya's smile, made her do the same.

 

Lin never thought anything of being the Chief of police, she had worked with her mother and eventually took her position. She never thought too much about the press trying to pry into her life either. They were focusing on Tenzin and that new woman of his, until they got word of the Chief’s new relationship and all eyes turned back to her.

Lin had to admit she didn’t know too much about Kya other than being a doctor, and she was the daughter of a quite prominent ER/trauma doctor and she was carrying on in her mother's footsteps. The press was not only after her but the doctor as well, on details of their relationship. Making time to see each other and go out on a date was tough, since they were always being recognized.

Then there was Tenzin, he couldn’t stop either of them from being together, but was worried for his sister. She reassured him, she could take care of herself and that she and Lin were dating for real. They were both at a point in their lives that settling down was appealing to them.

It was easier to stay at Kya’s place, since the press couldn’t exactly come into the building, unlike at Lin’s, where they could camp out in front. In just a few days they will have been together for six months and they were planning to spend a long weekend together and get out of the city.

 

“So I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening?” Lin asked as she lay in bed with Kya, at the doctor’s place.

“Sounds good.” Kya was excited for this. Days could go by before they saw each other, and now they would be spending four whole days together. Kya continued to smile then let out a short laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Lin asked, before kissing the woman’s forehead.

“Just thinking about all the things I want to do to you this weekend.” Kya said suggestively.

Lin blushed, of course that’s what she was thinking of. “Can I get a preview?”

“Yes… you can.” The doctor said as she moved away and picked something up off the floor.

“What are you getting?” Lin was just thinking perhaps they would start kissing, but the familiar sound of her cuffs were heard.

The Chief had come over right after work and still had her uniform on. They had hastily undressed each other, because it had been a week without seeing each other and they had to make up for lost time.

“Oh no!” Lin said sitting up. “You are not putting me in cuffs.”

“Why not? I’ve never done it to you.” Kya seemed a bit confused, and from her experience, she knew some women didn’t like to be tied up for different reasons, one big reason was it took a certain amount of trust.

“You don’t trust me, do you?” The doctor had come to the sad realization.

“No… I… I just don’t feel comfortable. I get anxious and start to panic.” Lin explained and fidget with her hands. Kya was surprised, and tentatively asked.

“Did something happen to you? In a past relationship, or something?”

“No, nothing like that. I just need to be in control of myself. I know you would let me go if asked, but knowing I couldn’t just get away, I get nervous.” Lin tried to clarify better, and hoped she didn’t come off as being controlling.

“Okay.” Was the simple reply and Kya put the cuffs on the night stand.

“Sorry?” the Chief added as Kya turned back to her.

“I get it. I’m not going to push you into something you don’t feel comfortable doing.” She explained with a smile, then moved to sit in Lin’s lap, knowing this was something they both liked.

“I mean…” Lin started as she shrugged while looking off to the side. “Maybe one day… if we stay with one another.”

Kya’s answer was in the form of a kiss. “You know I love you, right?” she murmured softly, while looking into green eyes, that slightly widened.

“I do…. I, ah… I love you as well, I’m just not good at expressing that.” Lin admitted and wanted to look away again, but tanned hands cupped her cheeks.

“You can be emotional around me; I won’t think any less of you.” Kya wanted to make that very clear.

The Chief swallowed hard and gave a little nod.

“Sleep?” The doctor knew Lin was getting overwhelmed because she kept looking around and she hadn’t put her hands on Kya’s waist, like she usually would.

Another nod.

“Just hold me, okay?” and they laid back down, Lin spooning her.

Breathing in the scent that was uniquely Kya’s, her mind and heart, was telling her that Kya was indeed the one. Hopefully, the doctor felt the same.

 

 

Unfortunately, their long weekend wasn't to be.

"I'm sorry Lin. I've got to stay a bit later." Kya explained; she was at the hospital telling the bad news over the phone.

"I was just going to tell you the same thing." Lin sighed, of course something would screw up their plans.

"Oh… really? We just have the best of luck, huh?" Kya said with a short laugh.

Lin agreed but they could still leave just later in the evening.

With byes, they both got back to work.

Nearly two hours later Kya was trying to get a hold of Lin but no answer, perhaps she was just busy, and Kya could just go down to the station for her.

That was until the Chief was being brought into the E.R with a gunshot wound to her hip. Because she was involved with the patient, she could only really assist. Moments before entering the O.R the senior doctor in charge had been called and the only doctor, he knew that could take over was Kya. This was it she thought to herself, she needed to stay focus, stabilize Lin, get x-rays done, and remove the bullet. As the bleeding was stop, a few x-rays were done, and the technician called Kya over for a look.

She could clearly see the bullet and removing it seemed straight forward. But something else caught her eye, something that wasn't part of the injury. Just as Kya went to speak up, a nurse called her, saying that the other doctor wouldn't be back in time and Kya would have to do the surgery. It was show time and she got scrubbed in. She had performed the entire surgery much to the senior doctor’s amazement and he was recommending her to be allowed to perform surgeries on the Chief and other patients she had personal relationships with.

After the surgery, all that was left to do was wait. Having gotten her own office months ago, as she was considered a senior member of staff. Kya decided to take a better look at the Chiefs’ x-rays. Holding them up to the florescent lights of her office, she was sure of what she was seeing. A slow smile spread across her face. "That is quite the secret you have Chief. I wonder if you'll ever tell me."

While their romantic weekend was cancelled, it was on next weekend, that was for sure. Lin recovered quickly and without complications and she was very eager to show Kya how much she appreciated her skills. If their relationship continued the doctor imagined she would be treating the Chief again.

In time Kya would not only be treating the Chief but her officers as well. The force was happy, when the doctor came into Lin's life, because their lives got a little easier. But when Tenzin announced his wedding only after dating for less than a year, the officers thought they would be back to walking on eggshells. That wasn't the case though and for a solid two weeks, the Chief had been coming in late and leaving early.

The pair wanted to move in together, just on the outskirts of the city and they found a great place and next step after that was marriage. Kya had said yes to Lin’s proposal but really wanted Lin and Tenzin to stop arguing and be civil to one another, and they both agreed if only for Kya's sake.

 

Lin had come home late to a rather dark and quiet house. Which was very odd since Kya should be home.

"Hey… I'm home… Kya?" Lin called out.

"Dining room." was the reply and what Lin saw next had her stunned.

"What's all this?"

Kya smiled, "It is a romantic candlelight dinner. Can't I do things for my fiancé?"

Lin was left a bit speechless before Kya gestured to the seat.

"Shall we?"

Kya was quite the cook and it was delicious.

"Thanks, that was great." Lin said but was wondering if there was more to all of this.

Kya was nervous as she had one hand under the table holding on to a small box, it was now or never.

"Lin, I wanted… uh, I was thinking that..." she paused becoming flustered.

"Is everything okay?" the Chief was concerned; her fiancé was normally confident.

With a quick breath, Kya put the box on the table.

"I thought it was only fair you have an engagement ring too. I want nothing more than for you to become my wife." Kya opened the box and a beautiful diamond ring stared back.

 "Where…. I mean, it’s beautiful." Lin was still in awe.

Kya grinned, her fiancé hadn’t actually said yes, though. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes... Of course!" Lin blurted out as she placed her left hand on the table and Kya slipped the ring on.

"It was my mother's." She said having never let Lin's hand go. "She knew you were gay too."

"She did?" Lin asked, she had only met the woman once.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Of course… she did." Lin said starting to feel embarrassed. "My own mother knew things before I did as well."

They stood, and Lin embraced Kya for several moments.

"In three days we'll be married." the Chief said still disbelieving that getting payback on her ex would have her falling in love.

"I know right. Never thought my first real relationship would end up in marriage." Kya murmured into Lin's chest.

"Regrets?" Lin asked as she pulled away slightly.

"None. You?" Kya turned the question around.

"Just one. I wish I didn't hurt you in the beginning." Lin sighed.

Kya pulled away completely and took her future wife's hand. "That’s the past and now you have the rest of your life to make it up to me." she smiled while tugging them towards the bedroom.

"I'll gladly pay that price." Lin smirked. "Do we need to spend two nights away…. I thought it was only one?" the Chief said once in their bedroom.

"Our wedding is hardly traditional, but you can try to convince me otherwise." Kya laughed before being swept off her feet and placed on the bed.

"I'll give it my best shot."

 

This was perfect. Kya's friends the Satos had a large backyard, with plenty of privacy and space for their guests. Lin stood awaiting her bride, in not exactly a tux, but something equally as stunning. Lin smiled brightly as Kya was coming towards her.

As she took her place by Lin, they both mouthed 'wow,' at each other’s attire. On a sunny warm day, just a few weeks before the end of summer, the pair exchanged vows of love and a promise of tomorrow, and shared their first kiss as a married couple.

 

Their honeymoon was a week long and before they knew it they were back at work. The Commander of the police's tactical division, Izumi had kept everything running smoothly and now the pair were in Lin's office.

"This was given to me a few days ago." Izumi slid a folder to the Chief.

"Ah…. Korra, the water tribe cop… she'll make an excellent addition to the force." Lin smiled over the folder, as Izumi agreed.

"She gets things done that is for sure." Making herself comfortable the Commander asked. "So is it true that you are Kya's first and most likely only relationship?”

Lin nodded, thinking how lucky she was.

“Now the real fun begins, and when I say fun I mean work.” Izumi winked as they both moved to stand.

“What do you mean?” Lin asked angling her head, she knew her Commander and friend had been married for many years before divorcing.

“Don’t become complacent. Because it will sneak up on you and then it will be too late to do anything about it.” Izumi explained as they headed out to the main floor.

“Keep things interesting. Got it.” Lin understood, as they both started watching a particular officer.

“What are you going to do about Kuvira?” the Commander asked.

“I honestly don’t know, if she continues her reckless and defiant attitude, I may just have to let her go.” Lin said as she glanced at her hand, the one she hit the mirror with a year ago and how Kuvira immediately took care of it, suggesting that the young woman was capable of caring about and for others.

“Whatever helps you sleep.” Izumi gave a quick snort, before patting her friend’s back. “Catch you later.”

“Yeah.” Lin called, then looked to the folder that held Korra’s information. If she was as good as her file indicated, and if Kuvira didn’t start to change her ways, then Korra may become Kuvira’s replacement. But only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.... Maybe it could have been more fleshed out. But hopefully it was spoiler free, but also stayed within the continuity of the series, for those of you who have read it.


End file.
